the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual/Safety
The Safety chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual provides guidelines to safe usage and storage of weaponry amongst Royal Army troops. While this chapter is sectioned into specific combat roles, all of these guidelines apply to all troops under the banner of the crown, no matter their combat specialty. Soldiers who fail to follow these guidelines shall endanger themselves and their fellow troops. Any and all violations of these guidelines should be reported up the chain of command to appropriate authorities for correction and punishment. Credits: *Sir Roy Sebale, Captain of the Elwynn Brigade. Melee Troop Safety The following safety guidelines are in place for the general use of melee weaponry. Weapon Discipline Weapons should never be used for any purpose other than combat without explicit orders to do so. Weapons should remain sheathed until given authorization to draw arms for combat or training. Threats and Application of Force Drawing a melee weapon against another person is considered a threat of force, even if it is never swung. Intentionally striking another person with a weapon is considered hostile application of force, no matter how gentle. Weapon Maintenance Weapons should always be maintained at peak quality. Never use a dull or broken weapon. Weapon Usage Do not allow those untrained with your weapon to wield them. Training Sparring and training with sharp weapons requires the oversight of a Corporal or above. Missile Troop Safety The following safety guidelines are in place for the general use of missile weaponry. Weapon Discipline Firearms and crossbows should remain unloaded until you are ready to fire. Be sure of your target and authorization to fire before shooting. Threats and Application of Force A drawn bow or prepared crossbow should never be pointed at another person unless you intend to shoot them. Doing so is considered imminent threat of force. Weapon Maintenance Weapons should always be maintained at peak quality. Never use a malfunctioning crossbow or firearm. Never use broken or wet ammunition. Weapon Usage Do not allow those untrained with your weapon to wield them. "Warning Shots" “Warning Shots” MUST be approved by the proper chain of command, per rules of engagement. Training Training with missile weapons requires the oversight of a Corporal or above. The firing grounds of missile training exercises should be clearly marked and kept clear of personnel. Explosives Troop Safety The following safety guidelines are in place for the general use of explosives. Explosives Discipline Never throw or deploy explosives of any kind near friendly targets or living areas. This includes devices such as fireworks, spark-powder and other flammable or explosive materials. Explosives must be kept an appropriate distance from any sleeping areas, sources of fire or sparks and clearly marked. The minimum storage distance is 500 paces for high explosive ordnance and 250 paces for low explosive ordnance. Explosives Maintenance Do not use any explosive ordnance that has been tampered with, wet, or otherwise damaged. Explosives Usage Low explosive ordnance requires a Corporal's permission and oversight to use in combat. High explosive ordnance requires approval of a Sergeant or above to use in combat. High explosive ordnance cannot be deployed by anyone other than a certified explosives technician of the Royal College of Engineers without a written permit by a Captain or above. This permit must be carried on person at the time of use. Collateral Damage If it is not possible to avoid collateral damage or friendly fire, express permission to use the explosives must be issued following the chain of command. Even in these circumstances however, a different method should be considered first. Explosives must be controlled to inflict the most harm on the enemy with the least amount of collateral damage possible. Training Explosive ordnance usage in a training environment may only be conducted under Officer supervision for live-fire exercises. Any explosive used in training must be detonated on a clearly marked and evacuated target range. Magical Troop Safety The following safety guidelines are in place for the general use of magic. Magic Discipline Magic should never be used without express permission and for due purpose. Magic should never be used to perform common tasks such as cleaning or organizing materials unless the task would absolutely require one to use magic and permission is obtained to do so. Magic should never be used on another friendly person unless given explicit permission from an officer. Even the most minor of spells and cantrips should be kept ‘sheathed’ like any normal weapon. Ritual circles should not be drawn in non-designated areas, and only in designated areas with permissions following the chain of command. Use extreme caution using fire or frost magics near flammable, explosive, or volatile materials. Threats and Application of Force Aiming a spell at another person is considered a threat of force and can be a punishable act if permission to do so is not given. Magical Maintenance Do not use any magical reagents that have been tampered with, wet, or otherwise damaged. Magic Usage Magic should be considered a specialist weapon just like any other. Those not within the Circle cannot use Arcane magic of any kind unless approved to do so by an appropriate authoritative body. Artifacts kept by the Circle cannot be used without express permission and with proper acquisition forms filed and approved. These include the reason one needs the artifact, their explicit plan of action for using the artifact, and all information regarding the situation in which the artifact must be used. A mage is to follow any and all laws regarding witchcraft set forth by not only the Kirin Tor and their Circle, but also the city in which they serve. "Warning Shots" Like with bows, crossbows and other ranged weapons, “warning shots” must be approved per rules of engagement, and following the chain of command. Collateral Damage Magic in combat must not be used in a wanton and unfocused manner. Area of effect spells must be controlled to inflict the most harm on the enemy with the least amount of collateral damage possible. If it is not possible to avoid collateral damage or friendly fire, express permission to use the spell must be issued following the chain of command. Even in these circumstances however, a different method should be considered first. Training Training or experimenting with magic, or magical reagents of any kind, should be overseen by an experienced magi in a controlled environment. Magic usage in a training environment may only be conducted under Officer supervision for live-fire exercises.To have a controlled environment one must have proper warding to contain spellwork, proper space in which to perform spellwork, and have sufficient distance from common areas to avoid disrupting others. Category:Field Manual Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual